ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesius Annaya
XWA DSW Training Staff FCW Training Staff |current_fed = |previous_feds = OMEGA, EWF, LIL, XWA, MWE, UWC, TWE, WWE |debut = 2001 for OMEGA }} ' Charles Yves LeBrach ' (born in ), is a best known for his time in the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance under the ' "The Punk Prophet" Genesius Annaya ', wrestling on its weekly show Collision, where he is the current Combat World Heavyweight Champion. Initially, LeBrach gained public exposure as one-third of the "AAA" stable in the XWA alongside Jason Artemius and Mike Aryce. He is noted for being the youngest ever World Champion in history, winning the title at the early age of 21. LeBrach is in total an 10-time World Champion. In addition, he led Team Canada as captain to win the first ever 2006 XWA World Cup. At two separate occasions, LeBrach was part of the WWE, and was part of both its developmental territories and . He was released from DSW when the territory folded and left the WWE during his stint in FCW for unknown reasons. Early career By the late 1990's - early 2000's, LeBrach moved from his hometown of Orangeville, Ontario to the United States where he began training at the early age of 16 under the guidance of the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). It wasn't until he became 18, though, that Charles took place in his first ever wrestling match in front of a live audience. Charles wrestled under a modified version of his real name (Chuck LeBrack) and was used as a babyface jobber, going under the 'sympathetic small guy' gimmick. He did win one match at OMEGA though via reverse decision. History After his training at OMEGA, Charles headed to the WCW Power Plant where he was trained by WCW veterans Arn Anderson and Chris Benoit, as well as other notable trainers. However, due to the WWF buying WCW at the time, and WWF's lack of interest in smaller wrestlers, he was unable to make it to the main roster. Charles was in his early 20's and started wrestling in independent promotions for a little less than a year, making a name for himself without holding any championships. At one show, a talent scout from a new wrestling promotion at the time called XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance) expressed his interest in Charles and said quote "You have the greatest potential among all the wrestlers I have ever seen at your age". Soon enough, Charles signed with the XWA, where he underwent another round of training. There, he met wrestling veteran and XWA superstar Trent Rogers (who went by the name Jason Artemius in the XWA) and Rogers told Charles he was impressed by his wrestling and that he (who was the XWA World Champion at the time) would take him under his wing with a repackaged gimmick. After long negotiations and hours of brainstorming, Charles explained his interest in punk rock and his desire to compete under a spiritual, deep character, and so the Genesius Annaya gimmick was born. Out of the concept that (Genesis is the beginning of an illustrious career) and Annaya (a holy city in Beirut, Lebanon) where Charles also has roots, Genesius debuted as a face "prophet" sent to protect the champion Jason Artemius and spread the word of punk at the same time. Genesius lost his first match in the XWA, but later on went to have the longest winning streak in XWA history. Soon enough, Genesius had his first title shot in the XWA, a World Title shot. Genesius went through a hell of a ladder match with then-champion Sparx, and came out victorious to the shock of everyone in attendance. At the age of 21 Genesius Annaya was the youngest World Champion in history and the first championship Genesius ever held in his career was a World Title! As Genesius became more popular, he became his own leader, and the faction with Jason Artemius and another wrestler known as Mike Aryce would break up. He would then lead his own faction, with two of his "apostles" called "The Pentateuch". The two apostles were known as Exodius Dalton and Leveticius Dalton or The Dalton Brothers, both which would later become Xtreme and Pure Champions respectively after the faction's subsequent split. During his time as the ironical "big dog", Genesius went through great title defenses and his popularity rose to the extent that the ovations he was receiving had to be tuned down for the Collision tapings. While on top of his game, Genesius took part in the 2006 XWA World Cup, as captain of Team Canada. The other members of the team would go on to only win one of their matches, but Genesius went through the tournament undefeated, reached the finals, and eventually almost single-handedly won the XWA World Cup! Genesius never lost his title, but instead got it vacated after a major moral misunderstanding with the company, the cause of which was never revealed. Genesius was never released although he asked for a release several times. He was then repackaged as an angry Arab in the form of Ali Vaziri, where he was mainly used as a heel jobber. Despite being a jobber, Ali Vaziri was receiving amazingly negative reactions for his work on the mic, as though losing never made his character lose an edge. After being turned into a jobber due to his dispute with the company, Le Brach became sloppier with his matches in an attempt to get released. That, and other wrestlers sticking with him in the protest against XWA politics, eventually led to the folding of the company and Le Brach's regaining of his free agency. Le Brach immediately signed with a company named EWF (Extreme Wrestling Federation) where he became a triple crown champion in less than 2 months as simply 'Vaziri'. Le Brach would then leave EWF due to the lack of competition and head to Italy where he wrestled independently and in a local federation called LIL (Lega Italiana Di Luchadore) under the name "Prophetus" with the "Punk Prophet" gimmick. He couldn't use the Genesius Annaya name though, for copyright reasons. It was in Italy that he debuted his "Pray Punk" catch phrase/tattoo and his tongue ring. Le Brach then settled a law suit with the XWA over the name and got full rights. He began working under "Prophetus" Genesius Annaya in Italy and won 4 world titles there! Following his work in Italy, Le Brach signed a developmental contract with the WWE. He was assigned to Deep South Wrestling, where he trained for a while, but the territory folded before he ever made his debut. The main talents were kept while Le Brach was texted quote "OVW is already too crammed so we have to release you out of your contact. We will call you as soon as we find a new training territory". The WWE did announce that they had a new training territory a few days later, but never called Le Brach. Following his release from the WWE, Le Brach decided to get back to his Genesius Annaya gimmick and find new promotions to work for. Since then, Annaya has signed independent contracts with Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment and United Wrestling Cartel and for a while, was showcased regularly on their weekly shows. All of a sudden, Annaya signed an exclusive contract with the rejuvenated XWA. Many critics found it interesting to see what would happen when Annaya returns to the promotion he has had a long dispute with, while others found it equally interesting to see what happens when Annaya faces people he's had a long history with in the ring... all over again! LeBrach voided the exclusivity in his XWA contract a few months later, and debuted for Total Wrestling Entertainment and was set to debut in his former company Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment a while later, working all 3 companies together. However, LeBrach faced political issues with the MWE staff, and despite weeks' worth of vignettes hyping his return to the company, Genesius Annaya never debuted, and LeBrach's contract with MWE was voided immediately. The reasons were stated as simply "political" on Annaya's official MySpace (whether contractual or moral remains unknown). Total Wrestling Entertainment (2007-2008) In his debut match, LeBrach was placed in a Triple Threat match for the vacated TWE World Title against Chris Hero and the former champion, The Bashman. Genesius lost the match, but regained the contention a couple of weeks later, and earned his spot to headline TWE's return PPV TWE Deception in a World Title match against Hero. During this time, LeBrach was appointed as head trainer for the TWE developmental territory, Global Wrestling Federation. At Deception, Genesius Annaya was the definite underdog in the match, after a cheap shot by Hero earlier in the week during Annaya's Confession Room. Also, Chris Hero came out before the match had started and announced that he had special stipulations for the match, in which each wrestler may only utilize 3 rope breaks. However, Annaya defied the odds and ducked a cheap shot with the TWE World Title by Hero to hit him with the Redemption soon after and gain the victory and the title! The feud with Chris Hero went on until the Ring Of Honour PPV where the two met again in a Street Fight. Annaya went on to win the match again and establish himself as a legit TWE World Heavyweight Champion. After the Ring Of Honour PPV, Annaya began a program with TWE chairman, Kyle Smith and is set to headline TWE's grandest PPV Slam Mania against him for the TWE World Title. During the build for Slam Mania, rumors began to speculate about Genesius Annaya leaving TWE. After many wrestling news websites announced it, it was more or less confirmed when it was announced on TWE that the match against Kyle Smith would be a Title vs. Contract Match, where Genesius Annaya would leave TWE if he loses the match. At Slam Mania, the entire TWE crowd gave Genesius Annaya a good-bye chant even after he had lost. Annaya fought the match teary-eyed, and eventually defeated Kyle Smith only to drop the title to Chris Hero. Annaya was released from TWE thereafter and then inducted into the TWE Hall of Fame. Canadian Organization of Martial Battling Arts & Techniques (2008) In a press conference a few weeks before TWE's supershow Slam Mania, LeBrach announced that he had been signed to a new Canada-based wrestling and MMA federation called COMBAT, to star as the face of the promotion. LeBrach's announcement immediately shook grounds and created interest in the new federation. Soon after, a website for COMBAT went online with only a Roster Page that featured Genesius Annaya only. Over the course of a week, the Roster Page was updated daily, until a roster of 18 employees (wrestlers, announcers, referees) was created. The initial roster included many well-known wrestlers such as XWA's Jason Artemius and MWE's D.C. The first COMBAT show featured the first round of a tournament that would crown the first ever COMBAT World Champion. Genesius Annaya was in the main event of that show, against Croatian new-comer MMA wrestler Drago Matkovic. Annaya defeated Matkovic and moved on to the next round, where he defeated a Japanese giant called AKIRA Inoshi, placing himself in the Triple Threat semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Annaya faced off against Japan's Haruko Izanami and Britain's Darrell Allen, with the stipulation being that the first man to be pinned would be removed from the match and the remaining two would wrestle a 2 out of 3 falls match. Annaya pinned Darrell Allen to eliminate him, and then went on to defeat Haruko in the 2 out of 3 falls match, defeating him by Submission for the second fall, thus becoming the first ever COMBAT World Heavyweight Champion! COMBAT would then go out of business after only one season, leaving Annaya as the first and last COMBAT World Heavyweight Champion. Genesius returned to work exclusively for the XWA then. Return to XWA (September 2007-July 2008) Genesius would make his return to the "new" XWA and wrestle on the relaunch show "XWA: Rebirth" in a Cruiserweight Championship match against long-time rival Joe Roberts. Annaya would go on to lose his return match, and leave due to a legit sudden death in his family. A month later, XWA.com started teasing Annaya's return. Eventually, Genesius returned and immediately had a heel turn by hitting XWA General Manager Gregor Magnum with a steel chair, and aligning himself with XWA mainstay James Andrews and his manager Prince Nana to form the unexpected team of C.P.R. (Counter Point Radicals). LeBrach was featured in main event caliber matches following his return to the XWA and teaming with James Andrews. A few weeks after C.P.R. was formed though, Genesius would turn on James Andrews and go solo again, with Prince Nana still acting as his manager. In reality, Andrews had offered his resignation from the XWA and that was the way he was written off the show. Following the break-up, Genesius was pushed into the main event once again, and even defeated Sparx on two consecutive occasions. LeBrach's success continued throughout the XWA World Title Tournament, which was held to crown the new XWA World Heavyweight Champion after the title got vacated due to then-champion Exile leaving the company. LeBrach would reach the semi-finals, only to lose to up-and-coming superstar Harold Francis Delaney. Fast forward a couple of weeks, and Genesius Annaya teamed up with Chaos to take on Lee Fall and Harold Francis Delaney. Annaya and Chaos won the match, and afterwards Annaya announced the reformation of C.P.R. with Chaos replacing James Andrews, only instead of C.P.R. standing for Counter Point Radicals, it now stands for "Counter Point Rejects". Also, Prince Nana announced that Genesius was aiming for the XWA Xtreme Championship at XWA Supremacy. At Supremacy, Annaya battled it out against Lee Fall and with the help of Prince Nana, managed to grab the title and become the youngest ever XWA Xtreme Champion. This is the second title Annaya wins in the XWA, the other being the World Title, both of which he won in Ladder matches. After his Xtreme Title win, Annaya became the top heel in the XWA, adding up-and-coming XWA superstar and number one contender for the XWA World Title Mikey Ratings to C.P.R, creating a super heel faction that would dominate XWA for weeks to come. At Self Sacrifice, Annaya teamed up with Ratings in a losing effort against Sparx and Paper Tiger. King of the Deathmatch, Second XWA World Title Reign and COMBAT Invasion (July 2008-November 2008) With Mikey Ratings as XWA World Heavyweight Champion and Annaya as Xtreme Champion, C.P.R. were the dominating faction in the XWA, and held the Main Event spots regularly. In fact, C.P.R. became so over that it expanded to include veteran wrestler Axel Anvil and former COMBAT wrestler Jay Lesner. However, XWA Management decided to kill off the Jay Lesner character in order for him to be used at a later storyline (still unknown), by literally "killing him". The death angle sparked a lot of controversy as evidence proved Genesius Annaya guilty every week. With the death angle taking place, Annaya entered King of the Deathmatch 2008 as Xtreme Champion, and offered to defend the title in every round to prove that he is a fighting champion. On the other hand, XWA General Manager Gregor Magnum added that if Annaya were to lose a single match at King of the Deathmatch, he would be sent to trial for murder, but gave Annaya a consolidation pass to the Second Round for all the trouble. The winner of the tournament would get a World Title shot at the Pay-Per-View, but would be under a huge disadvantage since he would have gone through 2 Xtreme matches earlier during the night. In the Second Round, Annaya defeated Slade Mortis in a Coffins & Cobra Match on Collision, moving on to the Semi-Finals at the Pay-Per-View where he defeated Jay Money and Jason Artemius in a Triple Threat Razorwire TLC Match to meet long-time nemesis Sparx in the Finals where Annaya once again retained the Xtreme Title in a Scaffold Cage of Death Match to become the King of the Deathmatch. Finally, Annaya got to the World Title match where he was set to face his C.P.R. stable-mate Mikey Ratings in a Last Man Standing Match. Despite having just gone through a Razorwire TLC Match and a Scaffold Cage of Death Match, Annaya emerged victorious after hand-cuffing Mikey to the ring post and slamming him with a Steel Chair continuously until he passed out. Thus, Annaya became the only wrestler to ever hold the XWA World Championship and the XWA Xtreme Championship simultaneously. Also, coencidentially, both of Annaya's XWA World Title's were won at the King of the Deathmatch Pay-Per-View. Following his huge push and rise to the top of the XWA again, Annaya started to show up with the World Tite he held and never lost during his time in COMBAT. This was followed by an invasion by a group of former COMBATants until at last COMBAT was created into a brand after Harold Francis Delaney kayfabe bought the company and handed its rights to Gregor Magnum. Annaya was then moved to the revived Combat brand during XWA's draft, and dropped the title on Collision to long-time nemesis Sparx. After a time on top of the Combat brand, Annaya's XWA contract expired and he opted against signing in favor to his second WWE contract. 2nd WWE Run (November 2008-February 2009) Annaya debuted in under the name "Genesius", and going under his Punk Prophet gimmick. A week later, Annaya was repackaged as "Genesis Prophet" and lost his signature Mohawk and facepaint. As Genesis Prophet, LeBrach was teamed with and . The stable was so impressive that they were slated for a push to the main roster soon enough. Vignettes with Vansen's character (who was the leader of the group) began showing on and after only 2 weeks, the ideas were scrapped and Vansen was released from the WWWE during the roster cut. Rumors online revealed the group was set to be involved with . Soon, Kevin Thorn was released from WWE, and days later, Charles revealed on his page that he quit the WWE for contractual purposes. He was quickly signed back to the XWA. The Tracker (April 2009) Vignettes hyping the return of a new, changed Genesius Annaya began to air on XWA television, and after a few months of anticipation, LeBrach made his return under "The Tracker" gimmick, that of a vampire manhunter thirsty for blood. Annaya used the months off TV to grow his hair for his new look. Annaya also lost a notable 10 pounds and added a few set of tattoos. His return was at his hometown of Toronto at Gateway To Glory IV where he defended Prince Nana's Combat World Heavyeweight Championship against Doug Picel to become a 2-time Combat World Heavyweight Champion. The run would be short-lived as LeBrach would leave the company a short-while after and give up the title. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''The Track'' (Elevated Spear to Lower Back) as The Tracker ::*''Redemption'' (Flip Urange Slam or "C4") ::*''Pray Punk'' (High Angle Senton Bomb) as The Punk Prophet, used as regular move as The Tracker, referred to as Pray No More ::*''Bible Bomb'' (Moonsault Fallaway Slam from the second rope) (in XWA) House of Wolves as The Tracker ::*''The Sacrifice'' (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver transitioned into a jujigatame) (in COMBAT) ::*''The Trinity'' (3 consecutive neckbreakers) as The Punk Prophet ::*''A-M-E-N'' (Whisper in the Wind on a standing opponent) as The Punk Prophet ::*''Sacred Rush'' (Running STO-Backbreaker into Complete Shot) tweaked with a Chokebomb as The Tracker ::*Hellevator (Suplex into Urange) as The Tracker ::*Twist Of Faith (Twist Of Fate) as The Punk Prophet ::*Crossface Halo (Cobra Clutch Bomb) ::*Divine Combo (Northern Lights Suplex into Air Raid Crash Combo) Superstrength as The Tracker ::*The Sacrament (Unprettier) ::*Last Words (Off the shoulders Side Slam) ::*Trip To Hell (High angle Back Body Drop into modified Powerslam) ::*Meet Your Saviour (Inverted Back Cracker (on torso)) ::*Rebirth (Throwback) ::*Excorcism (Sliced Bread#2) ::*Ta-ta! (Top Rope Neckbreaker or Rob Conway's "Ego Trip") ::*Snap Trap (Jumping Snap Neckbreaker) ::*Snap Trap #2 (Running one-handed snap rotating Neckbreaker) ::*Flipping Slam (Asai DDT) ::*Pray Punk #2 (Turnbuckle Front Flip Reverse Senton) ::*Corkscrew Lionsault (Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault onto down opponent) ::*Flaming Halo (Over castle) ::*Double Moonsault (Double-jump Moonsault) ::*Top-Rope Hurricanrana (Usually sends opponent onto a Turnbuckle) ::*Shining Wizard ::*Drop Clothesline (Running Sit-Down Clothesline) ::*Sunk In Sin (Feint Tiger Kick) ::*Springboard Enziguiri ::*Rotating Leg Drop (Preceeded by a Punk-bless and almost ALWAYS followed by a pin) ::*Crossmission (Ground Straitjacket Cobraclutch with knees to the back submission) ::*Rope-ifiction (Tarantula) ::*The Torture Statement (High-angle Jujigatame with a keylock to the free arm and occasionally adds knee over opponent's neck for extra pressure) ::*Seated Abdominal Stretch *'Associates' ::*Jason Artemius ::*Mike Aryce ::*Exodius Dalton ::*Leveticius Dalton ::*James Andrews ::*Chaos ::*Mikey Ratings ::*Michelle ::*Axel Anvil ::*Jay Lesner ::*Haruko Izanami ::*Justin & Justice ::*Justice Ink *'Managers' ::*Prince Nana ::*Elle Terrell *'Nicknames' ::*"That Little Guy" ::*"The Punk Prophet" ::*"The Arabian Shiek" ::*"Prophetus" ::*"The Tracker" *'Theme music' **In OMEGA, Charles LeBrach usually came out to generic music and in the case of festives, came out to traditional songs (like Jingle Bells on Christmas) **As Genesius Annaya, LeBrach came out to "Heaven's A Lie" by . It has become a signature of his. **He also briefly used "The City Is At War" by shortly after being drafted to the Combat brand. **As "The Tracker", LeBrach came out to "Supermassive Black Hole" by **During his stint as Ali Vaziri, LeBrach came out to an instrumental version of "Addictive" by Truth Hurts. Championships and accomplishments * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :*XWA World Title (2 times) :*Combat World Heavyweight Title (2 times) won previously once in COMBAT :*XWA Xtreme Title (1 time) :*2008 King of the Deathmatch :*Captain of Team Canada in 2006 XWA World Cup :*Winner of 2006 XWA World Cup :*Reached semi finals of the XWA World Title tournament in 2008 :*Voted Best Wrestler and Most Improved Wrestler on more than one occasion * Canadian Organization of Martial Battling Arts & Techniques (COMBAT) :*COMBAT World Heavyweight Title (1 time) and Last * Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) :*TWE World Heavyweight Title (1 time) :*Voted Superstar of the Month for the month of February 2008 :*2008 TWE Hall of Fame Inductee * Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) :*EWF World Title (1 time) :*EWF Lightweight Title (2 times) :*EWF Tag Team Title (1 time) (With Sully Hideous) * Lega Italiana Di Luchadore (LIL) :*LIL World Title (4 times) :*Won the LIL Slobber Knocker Challenge Trivia - Charles LeBrach is credited to being a talented actor, he has portrayed several different gimmicks in his career, and even took part in a "Disociative Identity Disorder" angle in the XWA where he portrayed a different character every week. - Charles was bullied in school for his small size. A fight with one of the bullies ended with Charles giving the bully a concussion, leading to his immediate expulsion from school and his eventual career in wrestling. - He has two sisters, Sharon (12) and Jessica (14), both which aspire to become future wrestling divas. - Charles has several tattoos all over his body, mostly of tribal and punk symbols. - If he puts his fists together, his tattoos spell "PRAY PUNK". - "PRAY PUNK" is also tattooed on his abdomen. - LeBrach's bull ring is fake/detachable, and was used in Italy to further put over his gimmick. - Charles has held two titles from different promotions simultaneously twice - he won the XWA Xtreme Championship during his tenure as TWE World Heavyweight Champion, and later won the COMBAT World Heavyweight Championship as XWA Xtreme Champion. - Charles is also the only wrestler to ever hold the XWA World Title and the XWA Xtreme Title simultaneously. G G G Category:1985 births Category:World Champions